Falling
Falling is the 33rd case in St Ronde and the 33rd case overall. It takes place in the summer town district of St Ronde. it is the second case in the district Plot After being told a Merz had been missing for 16 hours, Nicole Merz demanded who had been reported missing. The informant, named Harrison Smith, said that it was some woman named Christina Merz. Nicole and the Player soon went to Christina's office, or well, they were gping to, but then Gary Ashley denied them entrance, as this was the office of Christina Merz and her partner, Brooke Swan and since nither were there, he told them to scram. Nicole and the Player then searched Christina's home. Where they found her cell phone, which they sent to Govis who said that prior to he disapearance, Christina had spoke with Brooke Swan on the phone. Leading Nicole and the Player to ask Brooke some questions. Brooke said that she reported Christina missing, after Leanne's murder and Eugene getting shot, she was scared for her life, Brooke, her lifetime friend took her in, and when she disapeared, she knew what something was wrong, and begged the team to find Christina. Nicole then decided to go back to the office of her daughter. The Security chief stopped them again, telling them that they should be focused on the body at the bottom of the building, in the street. Nicole and the Pkayer went there and saw the broken body of Christina Merz. Nicole then said that they needed to speak with the Security Chief, ASAP. The Security Chief, Gary Ashley, said that he didn't know the body at the grond was Christina. He said that he saw Christina last night, talking with Brooke. He also mentioned that Christina and Brooke were the nicest business owners that he'd seen since 2009 and that he'd miss Christina. On the ground there was a note near the fallen body. Which they sent to Simon they also fpund a ripped poster. Upon reparing it, there was an image of Connor Ashley, with the capion "Come to the Flat Earth convention today! Learn the truth!" Upon questioning, Connor said he heard of Christina Merz, and daid he didn't like her much, she was a "globe tard" and he told her to bugger off if she wouldn't convert, he also said that Christina's death is a miracle to all who want to learn the truth. Back at the station, the team was discussing their nedt course of action when Gary entered the room, saying that they are wasting time, and that someone had been in Christina's office at some point after yesterday, so Nicole told the team that it's time to go to Christina's office. In the office, the team added paleontologist Cindy Littlehat who they met in a previous investigation. Cindy said that she knew of Christina and Brooke. They were always mentioned in High school, like a myth almost. Cindy didn't even know Christina was dead, and said she mourn her, then the team added Joey Ashley to the suspect list. Joey said that Christina and he were good friends, he always kept her enterained. Even after her sister's death, Noey said he'd try to help keep Christina's family and friends happy in her absence. Nicole then said that they should head back to Christina's home. Where they spoke to Brooke again. Brooke said that recently she and Cbristina had been disagreeing on business ideas, sometimes these disagreements turned into arguments, Brooke was scared that the buniss had gobe to eitger one of their heads, and it may have been Christina, or it may have been hers. Connor was also questioned,and Connor said that Christina tried to tell him that the earth was round, and Connor was enraged at thus prospect and hit her in the head with a gold trophy and told her to scram, and said there is no place for Globe-Tards in the Flat Earth society. The team then investigated Christina's office again. There they qestioned Gary for his anger twoard the victim, Gary said that Xhristina abd Brooke were lazier than a bag of hammers, they constantly took up his time, such as asking him to get them coffee, or asking how his sons were doing, Gary had work to do, not taking up glorius time. Cindy was questioned once again, and Cindy said that Chrustina was gonna steal Brooke from her. Cindy said that for years, she's had a crush on Brooke, and they were getting close, but she was always closer with Christina but Cindy said that she didn't kill her. They also spoke to Joey, who said that recently he'd been devoloping feelings for Christina, but when he confessed he was rehected. Which he understood, Christina wasn't intrested in him, he could accept that, he just didn't know why it hurt so much. The team then arrested Connor for the murder, upon admitting guilt, Connor said that ever since he was 11, he'd been trying to convince people that the earth was, indeed, flat, but few people actually beleived him, then he got an idea, what if he just killed all the Globe-Tards, boom, problem solved, so Connor snuck past his father, and entered Christina's office andpushed her out of the window, and watched her fall to her death, he said it was estacsy. Kane said that Connor was just confused and sentanced him to 4 years in prison. Tge team kbew that there was very lukely a serial killer still out in the streets, so they decide to ask Ethan De Priest if he kbows anything. Ethan says that he's gotten a bit of new information, bot all of the victims were musicians, a few of them were high ranking officials or those who said that The Law was foing to ruin the United States government. Ethhan said he had a hunch that The Law was more than actual laws, so the tram asked where he got the information, Ethan said that he got if from Christina's office, so they seached it, and discovered two things, one, Cindy had been in the office after the investigation was over, and a confidential document. Simon said that tbis document listed a group called The Law that first showed up in Wales back in 1066, shortly after the battle of Hastings, but they somehow showed up in Florida and, later, the St Ronde area in 1531, they disapeared from the record in 1877, as everyobe was arrested for strethening the KKK's poser over the reigon, the wotrisome part of these documents is that, not only is The Law back, but they're more brutal than ever, Simon said that Ryan Martin, Zachary miller, and even Bernard dubray are part of this group, and theres so many more. Meanwhile Nicole and the Player talked to Cindy by going in the office, and Cindy said that the Summertime Stalker is connected to this, she knows it, Ci dy went on to explain that the day Vonnor killed Christina, she npticed something very strange, Gary Ashley had conpletely abonandoned his post, and not only that, there was no one there, causing the team to ask Gary a few questions. Gary said that someone had told him that there was a riot going on in the streets and that he needed to be there ASAP, but there was nothibg there, except a guy on a phone saying he's excited to go on the cruise soon, he said it was a cruise to like Africa or something. The team said that their next move is gping to the cruise to see if there's anything going on there Summary victim Christina Merz Weapon Falling Killer Connor Ashley Suspects Brooke Swan 'Victim's business partner' The suspect eats caviar The suspect plats violin The suspect suffers from insomnia Gary Ashley 'Head of Security' The suspect eats caviar The suspect plays violin The suspect suffers from insomnia Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a bandage Connor Ashley 'Flat Earth Believer' The suspect eats caviar The suspect plats violin The suspect suffers from insomnia Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a bandage Cindy Littlehat 'Paleontologist' The suspect eats caviar The suspect plays violin The suspect suffers from insomnia Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a bandage Joey Ashley 'comedian' The suspect plays violin The suspect suffers from insomnia Quasi-suspects Ethqn de Preist 'Ameteur Detective' Killer's profile The killer eats caviar The killer plays the violin The killer suffers from insomnia The killer wears a bandage The killer has green eyes Trivia This is obe of the cases in which the victim's body is found in the second crime scene